My Lyoko Interrogation!
by SilentStorm1999
Summary: This is a random interrogation of the CL characters! I will censor out cussing, and I am rating this T. Inspired by AFFA and SGR, and any fluffiness is ok. NO FLAMES! penname change from lyokofangirl1999 to silentstorm1999
1. Chapter 1

**First thing I have ever dared to post, so NO FLAMES OR CUSSING! Just any random dares, questions, or any randm crap that goes through you people's heads at any given time of the day! It's 9:00 pm, I just had a can of coke, LETS GET STARTED!**

* * *

><p><strong>LFG: So, I have wanted to post a story on for like EVER, so now I am doing it! YAY! Well this was 100% inspired by AFFA's CLOCI, and SGR's CL Interrogation, so I've really wanted to do one forever. I said that already. Anyways…I have lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of lots and lots and lots of ideas for more fanfictions, so just keep waiting! I will only accept the best of my OC's…putting them through tests like battling a dragon…<strong>

**All OC's: WHAT?**

**LFG: And math quizzes….**

**All OC's: O…kay….**

**LFG: And in the end maybe killing them off by making them battle their worst fears.**

**All OC's: OMG! NOOO!**

**LFG: Calm down! I'm joking….sheesh…wussies…I may as well be working with Sissy…**

**Sissy: Hey! I can hear you!**

**LFG: -ignoring Sissy-WAIT! I **_**will**_** be working with Sissy, and all the other people in the cast of Code: Lyoko! YAY! -huggles Odd-**

**Odd: Why do all the girl authors love me? -gets squished by death hug- -magically comes back to life- Okay…that was cool.**

**LFG: Yep! Everybody that dies comes back to life! So readers, my imagination does have its limits. But my randomness is going to spill out onto these pages! I am wearing my fedora-writing hat, and my hat update will be put out into the public every time I post a chapter of this, and possibly every other story, so today is FEDORA DAY! Anyways…REVIEW, or Kiwi takes a bath in GREEN HAIR DYE! -laughs evilly-**

**Kiwi: NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE GRASS!**

**LFG, Odd, Ulrich, William, Sissy, XANA, Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita: -stares at Kiwi- **

**XANA: Since when do you talk?**

**Kiwi: Since LFG gave me that dog-to-english translator!**

**LFG: This is soo gonna give me grief later, isn't it?**

**Everybody: -nods and laughs-**

**LFG: Shut up. May I remind you, I have powers from every show that I have ever seen and loved. I am the Avatar, I have Danny Phantom's ghost powers, I have magic from both Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place, I have Harry Potter's cloak of invisibility, I have a dog with stretchy powers that looks like Jake but in purple (from Adventure Time) named Dragon, the powers of a wolf +Anima (book series), and bunches of other powers that have yet to be discovered. Do I also have to remind you that I am the author, therefore your fate lies in my hands, and I can be just as evil as I am nice?**

**Everybody but XANA: -cowers in corner from my outburst of evilness-**

**XANA: FILTHY HUMAN! YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME! I AM CAPEABLE OF CONTROLLING YOU! I CAN DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER KNOWN AND LOVED WITH THE FLICK OF A WRIST!**

**LFG: Do you need to go take a break in the vacation box?**

**XANA: AND FURTHERMORE-wait, vacation box? Sure!**

**LFG: -puts XANA in vacation box- He'll be there until next chapter. Hey, I forgot something. Oh yeah! The disclaimer! ZIM! READ THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Zim: -grumbling- Filthy worm baby…thinks she can control ME? THE ALL POWERFUL ZIM!**

**LFG: ZIM!**

**Odd: Dude, whoever you are, LFG is getting pissed. Hurry up before she explodes.**

**LFG: Do you need another day in the vacation box?**

**Everyone: -hears XANA screaming in the distance-**

**Zim: N-no.**

**LFG: Then I suggest you **_**read the disclaimer. **_**Hey! I found the italics button!**

**Ulrich: Wow, she gets easily distracted.**

**Zim: Fine. Lyokofangirl1999 does not own Code: Lyoko, Avatar the last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Wizards of Waverly Place, Harry Potter, Adventure Time, +Anima, or Invader Zim. **

**LFG: See that little button down there? That says "Review?" Yeah. Click it. If you don't, KIWI GETS COLORED GREEN. **_**I mean it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Go on.<strong>

**Click it.**

**You know you want to!**

**JUST CLICK THE *this is censored because I do not cuss* REVIEW BUTTON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LFG: I know its only been like, 3 hours, and nobody could have actually read and reviewd this fast enough, but I wanna be a bit more evil…this chapter goes to AFFA, I dedicate it to thee…typing in old english is fun…^.^ Anyways…for my slave for the chapter…I call on Sokka! The whiniest of the Boomeraang Squad! **

**Sokka: But I don't wanna be your slave!**

**LFG: Do it or you get put in the vacation box. -motions to XANA-**

**XANA: -cowering in a corner- All…those…Barneys… -shudders-**

**Sokka: What **_**is**_** that thing?**

**Jeremy: A computer virus that tries to take over the world, while attempting to kill me and my best friends, it can possess people and control electricity.**

**Sokka: What's a computer?**

**Jeremy: -facepalms-**

**LFG: Let me make this easier on everyone. Sokka, that thing is pretty much the Ozai of their world.**

**Sokka: SO THEY'RE ALEINS?**

**LFG: Shut up, or I don't pay you.**

**Sokka: You're not paying me.**

**LFG: Well, there goes your one and only chance of getting paid! Now read the disclaimer!**

**Sokka: -whining- LFG doesn't own Code: Lyoko or Avatar the Last Airbender. Thank God.**

**LFG: -glares at Sokka- Anyways, onto business. I am not tired, and I don't care that it's 11:30 at night. You prissy readers are probably too busy sleeping to read my story, so I decided to do my own gifts, dares, and questions. Here we go!**

_Odd: How much do you really like Sam? Like, on a scale of 1-10._

_Aelita: How do you feel about all those weirdo parings with you and XANA, Odd, Sissy, Ulrich, and Yumi?_

_Jeremy: How do you feel about the pairings between you and Yumi?_

_Ulrich: What are your comments on the subject of William and Yumi pairings? What about those with you and Sissy? Comments on the pairings of you and William? What is your relationship with Emily? _

_Yumi: If both William and Ulrich were about to be dumped into a vat of acid, and you could only save one of them, who would it be?_

_PRESENTS:_

_Sissy: You get a fist to the face. YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOURSELF! YOU AND ULRICH WILL NEVER GET TOGETHER!_

_William: You get a kick where the sun don't shine. YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOURSELF MAN! YUMI WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!_

_Odd: You get a "Make-Jim-Forget-About-Kiwi-inator" for the annoying gym teacher that we all know and love._

_Aelita: You get Franz Hopper back! _

_LFG: You get a teeny-tiny cage to put anybody in. It is 3 inches tall. YEAH!_

**LFG: I don't feel very evil right now. -yawn- Just a bit tired. Yo, I'm goin to sleep. Sokka, you're in charge…zzz…**

**Sokka: YES! I'M IN CHARGE! WHOOHOO! So anyways, answer the questions.**

**Odd: Well, I like Sam as a 5, I guess. But ever since I got to know LFG, I feel like I love LFG more than Sam. But if she ever found out…-shudder-**

**Aelita: OH MAI GOD! IF ANYONE PAIRS ME UP WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN JEREMY I WILL KILL YOU! THAT IS SICK-PUTTING ME WITH ANOTHER GIRL! I AM NOT LESBO! THEN XANA-HE FREAKING KILLED MY DAD! Ulrich, Odd, you guys are too much of brothers to be my boyfriend.**

**Ulrich and Odd: GOOD.**

**Sokka: -grabs popcorn- This is actually pretty entertaining. -stuffs face with popcorn-**

**Jeremy: That is just plain awkward. Sticking me with Yumi…I love Aelita. **

**Ulrich: I HATE WILLIAM! HE WILL PAY FOR TRYING TO STEAL YUMI AWAY FROM ME! I HATE SISSY! SHE IS A FREAKING LAPDOG! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THOSE WILLIAMXULRICH PAIRINGS! THOSE ARE PLAIN SICK AND WRONG IN SOOOO MANY WAYS!**

**Yumi: I think that was the longest set of words I have ever heard him say.**

**LFG: Yeah, but the funniest ones were when he was fighting the polymorphic specter on Lyoko and it was Odd. He said, "Good try, XANA. Odd has never beaten me yet!" then the specter changed to an evil version of himself and he said, "Yeah, well…that changes things." The other one was when he ans Aelita were talking. There were two Tarantulas guarding the tower, and the conversation went like this:**

**Ulrich: All right, two tarantulas, not exactly the end of the world.**

**Aelita: Should we use force?**

**Ulrich: Is there any other way?**

**Aelita: Brains?**

**Ulrich: Don't have any. SUPER SPRINT!**

**XANA: How long have you been sitting there?**

**LFG: -steals some of Sokka's popcorn- **

**Sokka: -looks shocked that LFG stole his popcorn-**

**LFG: I woke up after Aelita spazzed out fter her question. NEXT!**

**Yumi: I would get Aelita to save William while I saved Ulrich.**

**LFG: THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MAH QUESTION!**

**Yumi: FINE. I would save Ulrich because he is my best friend…**

**LFG: Ulrich, you just got FRIEND-ZONED. **

**Ulrich: -looks disappointed-**

**Yumi: YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH! Because he is my best friend, and because I want him to be my boyfriend.**

**LFG: FINALLY! Okay…I really am exhausted…its about midnight where I live…so here. -punches Sissy in face, kicks William in his crotch, gives Aelita her dad-**

**Aelita: DADDY!**

**Hopper: AELITA! Where are we?**

**LFG: NOO! He knows my name! You mortals do not understand the power of names….I must make him go into the silent closet of DOOM!**

**Aelita: Why of DOOM?**

**LFG: Cuz adding DOOM to the end of it makes it sound cooler. It's actually a portal to an island getaway, but if anyone that is unauthorized goes, they fall off a cliff. So…yeah… I lovez mah cage…REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LFG: You wantz it, you gotz it! To start things off, its fedora day again! Okay, thanks for all you reviewers out there, honestly, this is the funnest story to type, so I want to update it quickly. The only problem, is that I need your questions, dares, and presents of destruction. If you don't give me any ideas to write, you are going to be stuck with me and my boring ideas. **

**Aelita:…funnest isn't a word…**

**LFG: NOW IT IS! I just added it to my computer's dictionary. So TAKE THAT.**

**Odd: No you didn't! See the red squiggly line right underneath it…**

**LFG: MIND WIPE!**

**Odd: AHHHH! WHO ARE YOU? WHO AM I? Nah, JK. I'm immune to your mind wipes, ever since you gave me your fedora hat.**

**LFG: In the words of the famous Tobuscus…GOD DANG IT!**

**XANA: Who's Tobuscus?**

**Odd: He's a youtuber.**

**Jeremy: Yeah. He is really funny! I love the episode where he's playing Terraria, and all those little bunnies commit suicide…**

**LFG: Jeremy, stop trying to fit in. **

**Jeremy: -pouts in a corner-**

**LFG: Hey, where's Ulrich and Yumi?**

**XANA: Last night, while you were sleeping, they were doing something Odd called "making-out" and Jeremy and Aelita told them to go and "get a room" so they left your bedroom and probably went to your guest room.**

**LFG: WHAT? My little sis was watching TV in there last night! They were making out in front of my little sister? -goes to guest room- -brings back battered and beaten Ulrich and Yumi-**

**Odd: Woah. Do not ever mess with LFG's little sister.**

**Jeremy: Amen to that.**

**LFG: OKAY! THAT IS IT! PACK YOUR STUFF!**

**Aelita: -whining- Why?**

**LFG: Well, first you trash my room, then you -glaring at Ulrich and Yumi- go and make out in front of my little sister!**

**Ulrich: Hey! She was sleeping!**

**Yumi: And, you were the ones who put us there with your telepathic or telekinetic or tele-something powers!**

**LFG: Oh…that was me? Hehehe…Anyways, we're going to go to a nice new studio! And because my parents raised my allowance, we can afford a new one with multiple rooms, a janitorial staff, and so on. **

**XANA: Where is it going to be?**

**LFG: Who wants the forest sector?**

**Ulrich and Aelita raise their hands.**

**LFG: Ice sector?**

**Yumi and Odd raise their hands.**

**LFG: What just came to mind is that you two switched bodies in the ice sector! Okay, umm…mystical volcano sector?**

**-XANA and LFG raise their hands-**

**LFG: IT'S UNANIMOUS! Volcano sector it is! Even though I've never played the Code: Lyoko video game, it still sounds cool…because it has volcanoes…yeah…**

**Jeremy: But I didn't even vote! Only you and XANA wanted Volcano sector!**

**LFG: I didn't care about XANA's vote, I just wanted the volcano sector, because in my mind, it is flippin' awesome. My vote is the only one that matters.**

**Everybody: O…kay… -registered the last part of LFG's sentence- -glares at LFG-**

**LFG: Unfortunately, it will only take the rest of this chapter to build, and since it is on Lyoko, everybody will be in their Lyoko forms! You will be able to see what I look like!**

**Odd: Uh oh. She's good with a gun. I am almost positive her weapon is going to be a gun.**

**LFG: -laughs evilly-**

**Everybody but XANA: -cowers in fear-**

**XANA: I can just create monsters.**

**LFG: Not if I take away your powers! Hey…you've been strangely…uncharacteristic…lately. What's up with that?**

**XANA: Idk…maybe it was those muffins I ate…**

**LFG: Did you smell the mood swing soap?**

**XANA: …Yes…**

**LFG: -takes rolled up newspaper- -bangs on XANA's head- Bad XANA! Bad! Okay…this was meant to be more of an A/N to tell you guys…I NEED QUESTIONS AND DARES AND GIFTS OF DOOM! If not, I will be bored and have to think of new storylines, and that's never any fun. I love every single review! Especially since I've read Cyanide 6's stories, and then you go and review on my stuff! I feel all good now! YAY! But thanks to everyone: ****Sincerely The Sign Painter****, ****Cyanide 6****, and ****mitchhy****. You all get a slice of cake! Yum. -nomz cake- Here's what to expect: Danny Phantom fics, definitely Code: Lyoko fics, a Harry Potter fic, and maybe an Avatar the Last Airbender fic. It just takes some time…ya know? But yeah, QUESTIONS of doom. DARES of doom. And GIFTS of doom in the reviews! PLEASE! I understand this is shorter than both my other chapters…I want to get like 1000 words in each chappie, but I guess over 500 is good enough for now. **

**PEACE LOVE AND TACOS, I'M SIGNING OFF…for now…**


	4. Chapter 4

**LFG: AND WE'RE BACK WITH MY LYOKO INTERROGATION! **

**Odd: WHO'S GONNA BE YOUR SLAVE THIS TIME?**

**LFG: IT SHALL BE…MY OC DAWN PHANTOM!**

**Dawn: -from outside Lyoko- NOO!**

**Aelita: WHY ARE WE ALL SPEAKING IN CAPS?**

**LFG: Oops…sorry…caps lock…hehe…anyways, Dawn, since you're new around here, and since I just recently posted your story, you have to be my slave for this chapter. We are currently in the volcano sector, and because you are a ghost, you can just fly into the computer and stick around here for a while.**

**Dawn: -flies into volcano sector studio- This place is nice!**

**LFG: I know right…I really didn't want Sissy to come here, so she's sitting outside in Jeremy's "comfy chair." I already had to imagine Sissy on Lyoko…it's really terrifying. -shudders-**

**Sissy: THANKS A LOT!**

**LFG: YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!**

**Sissy: IT'S NOT ME! IT'S YOUR STUPID CAPS LOCK!**

**LFG: Oh. Stupid button…Jeremy is here too, but he actually looks cool. I'm going to imagine him as a picture I saw online. He's a cyborg with blue metal and a red eye…yeah…from this point of view it's actually sorta cute…**

**Aelita: STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MINE!**

**LFG: Sheesh…calm down…Odd looks a lot cuter in his kitty cat form anyways. I look like a bounty hunter…sweet…and I have a pistol…double sweet…Okay, so Dawn, read thou disclaimer!**

**Dawn: LFG doesn't own Danny Phantom or Code Lyoko. She only owns me.**

**LFG: Good girl. Here's a cookie.**

**Dawn: -nomz cookie-**

**LFG: Now read the review.**

**Dawn: The first review is from ****I be Miss Author:**

_Hello! I`m here to rain doom and destruction on this place!(Muffins fall from the sky) Or muffins...muffins work too. (noms muffin) KK, dares and stuff of doom and destruction._

_LFG: Of doom sounds cool, but of doom and destruction sounds cooler!_

_Odd and Aelita: I actually like Oddlita...it`s really cute. Kiss, please, or you`ll have to face my Flaming Taser-Saw of Doom, even though I`d rather not._

_Jeremie: Why is it you sound like you have a cold half the time?_

_Ulrich: You are my favorite. :3 I give you a XANA voodoo doll._

_XANA: YOU (censored) LITTLE (censored censored)! I HATE YOUR STUPID (censored) ARSE! Okay, all better :D_

_Yumi: I`m not a big fan of you. But I like black a lot too. Wear all black makeup. Even black lipstick._

_Sissi: Ulrich is way too good for you, you stupid little narcissist! So cry me a river, build yourself a bridge, and GET OVER IT!_

_William: Meh, you`re kinda cute cause you`re emo-ish and I find emos cute. I HUG YOU! (hugs)_

**LFG: Okay…I sorta like of doom and destruction more now…it puts the image of an explosion in my head…cool…-nomz muffin that rained from the sky- now Odd. I hate to do this but…you have to kiss Aelita. -cries-**

**Odd:-kisses Aelita-**

**Aelita:-slaps Odd-**

**Jeremy: HOW DARE YOU KISS HER!**

**Odd: Dude! Calm down! It was a dare!**

**LFG: DON'T YOU DARE HURT ODD! -shoots Jeremy with a Taser- Now answer your question.**

**Jeremy: Okay. I sound like I have a cold because every time we recorded the voices for the show, the actor/actress (I'm not sure if I was played by a guy or a girl) always had a cold.**

**LFG: O…kay…Here Ulrich, here's your voodoo doll.**

**Ulrich: YES! -stabs XANA doll with a needle- **

**XANA: -dies- -comes back to life- **

**Ulrich: Crap. Whenever people die, they come back to life…this means nothing! -throws voodoo doll in corner-**

**LFG: YAY! Another XANA hater! Although, reading a certain story may make me start to like XANA a bit more than just a stupid virus…I think it's called Code: Humanity and Virus or something like that. I can't remember…Yumi, wear black.**

**Yumi: I am…**

**LFG: Let me rephrase that. Wear black **_**makeup**_**.**

**Yumi: Fine. -puts on makeup-**

**LFG: Sissy, why can't you do that already? I thought I already told you, and now a reviewer has to say it? Cry me a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER IT!**

**I be Miss Author: -pops in- -hugs William- -leaves-**

**Everybody: Cool…**

**LFG: So Dawn, read the next review!**

**Dawn: Aye aye, Captain! -does a salute- The next review is from…****A Small Voice!**

_Someone needs to jump into one of the volcanoes, just to check it out. I think it should be Odd, he's a red._

_Everybody needs to play hide and seek. Odd's the seeker, so he must shut his eyes and ears while I disclose the hiding places. THAT MEANS NO PEEKING ODD!_

_Okay. Time to hide._

_Xana: inside a block. (He'll never check there until after he blows it up.)_

_Jeremie: Behind the monitor. Bring a red sheet._

_Aelita: Behind Jeremie. He may be shorter than you, so duck. Or you can make a cocoon to hide yourself in. Whatever floats your skid._

_William: There's a giant rock beside the volcano Odd jumped into, hide there._

_Yumi and Ulrich: You guys get the best hiding place. The ball pit. :D Watch out for the scyphozoa. He likes to hide there sometimes._

_LFG: Control the chaos, and, once everyone's hidden, hide behind Odd in a hammock. Go ahead and sleep. He should find you last._

_Alright GO!_

**LFG: XANA, Odd is already it, so you need to jump in the volcano.**

**XANA: But…**

**Odd: You heard her! Do it!**

**XANA: Fine. Humans…telling me what to do… -jumps into volcano- -dies- -comes back to life-**

**Everybody: -hides in their designated hiding spots-**

**3 HOURS LATER**

**LFG: ODD! **

**Odd: -playing video games- What?**

**Aelita: Did you even look for us?**

**Odd: For the first…five minutes…**

**Ulrich: LFG had to blast XANA out of his hiding spot because he sent the schypozoia after Yumi, and that was 2 HOURS AGO.**

**Odd: Oh…**

**LFG: -slaps Odd- Bad Odd. -kisses his slapped cheek- I've ALWAYS wanted to do that! Dawn! Next review!**

**Dawn: Next review is from…Drakua**

_Not to worry, the Animal-controlling metal man is here!_

_I saw your story so far and thought I might as well help it along in its path to stardom. Anyways…_

_Question for Odd: What are YOUR views on the pairings people put you in?_

_Aelita, what do you think is the most likely scenario for XANA's REAL return?_

_Jeremie, same question [as Aelita's]?_

_Uh, XANA, shouldn't you be dead?_

_Hey Sissi, Odd was your online dating match! How does that make you feel?_

_Present time! Ho Ho Ho!_

_On the twelve day of Christmas "XANA" gave to me,_

_Twelve towers blinking,_

_Eleven hornets a flyin'_

_Ten of Odd's jokes_

_Nine scyphozoas_

_Eight present mix-ups_

_Seven tanks a rollin'_

_Six Lyoko warriors_

_FIVE Golden Krabs!_

_Four Krankrelots_

_Three big Bloks_

_Two Tarantulas_

_And a Manta on a pine tree! *it's a bit smelly, though*_

_Oh, and Sissi gets a Lyoko form, hooray for her!_

_Odd, you get an angry Sam, sorry (I couldn't stop her)._

_-Drakua_

**Odd: My view on those awkward pairings…I hate them. Absolutely HATE them!**

**Aelita: XANA'S COMING BACK? Daddy died for no reason? -cries-**

**Jeremy: Yeah, but remember? He's on the island getaway! He's okay! I think he hid from the multi-agent program on a different supercomputer in another country.**

**Aelita: That would make sense…**

**XANA: I should be dead, but LFG loves Lyoko so much, and she turned it on, causing me to come back to life. **

**LFG: Yeah…I do love Lyoko…a lot…**

**Sissy: I HATED THAT!**

**Odd: How did you know?**

**Sissy: The reviewer told me.**

**Odd: Oh.**

**LFG: Odd, Here's your angry Sam.**

**Sam: ODD HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP WITH ME OVER A TEXT? AND THEN LEAVE ME FOR THAT -gestures to LFG- SKUNKBAG!**

**LFG: SISTER YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE! -catfight starts up- -LFG comes out on top of a bruised and battered Sam- And that's what happens when you come between me and my Odd. **

**Everybody: Woah…**

**Dawn: Okay, well I'm guessing that LFG wants me to read the next review…**

**LFG: NO! I can't type anymore! Don't call me lazy or anything…I just am really tired…review and I'll try to get more stories up faster. If you don't review, I think Jeremy should get a haircut…-holds up scissors- -grins evilly- That was a good 1,376 word story. So yeah…REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LFG: Hallo my peepsickles! I am currently not wearing a hat… -.- Oh well. But I am feeling random, so I thought, **_**hey! Why not post a new chapter on my stories?**_** You see, I've been wanting to post new ones, but my lazy fingers have been lazy and not wanting to type. And stupid school is coming up, so that's gonna SUCK. I am going to have to endure stupid torture of boring classes, where I cannot even type the hours away…*sigh* Well, better get these things out of the way real quick. A) Sorry for not updating, there's been some personal crap that I've been going through, and I got myself sick. So, that is my excuse for not typing. B) My slave for this chapter will be…um…how about…uh…my BFF who got an account on this website…MLBAKKE!**

**Mlbakke: What? Why do I have to be the slave?**

**LFG: Cuz you're new. BTW, peeps, she doesn't have any stories up yet, and I'm not sure when she will, I mean, she's not much of an author, more of an artist, but she created this account, so, she obviously has a plan for something. That was a long sentence. Oh, and Mlbakke, because you're my slave, you have to do what I say for the whole chapter.**

**Mlbakke: GOD DANG IT! **

**LFG: Yeah, we like our Tobuscus references. Ahem, intro time!**

**Mlbakke and LFG: BLACKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS! **

**Mlbakke: -script appears in hand- Oh, so do I just read off of this? Oh that's cool, it changes color! Okay, so LFG doesn't own Tobuscus, the epic intro that just happened, Code: Lyoko, Potter Puppet Pals, Harry Potter, me, or anything else but the house she lives in.**

**LFG: Heck, I don't even own this house! Whatever, so the reviews I have been getting have been awesome, and it's going to be hard to choose some of them, but I shall do it! For the sake of the story! Oh crap! My wireless is gone! I can't read my reviews…life…fading…**

**Mlbakke: REVIEW! Review so that LFG can live!**

**LFG: Woah, serious Déjà vu here…didn't this happen in like…Peter Pan or some crap like that?**

**Mlbakke: PETER PAN ISN'T CRAP! It is a movie made by Disney for all the little young peeps who just need to_ believe_!**

**LFG and Mlbakke: -laugh uncontrollably-**

**Jeremy: XANA? Are you possessing laughing gas?**

**XANA: Maybe…**

**Aelita: Good. They deserve it.**

**Ulrich: Aren't we gonna, I don't know, deactivate the tower to save them or something?**

**Yumi: Nah. Like Aelita said, they deserve it.**

**Odd: -cries because LFG is dieing- CRUEL WORLD! -sobs-**

**LFG and Mlbakke: -die- -come back to life-**

**Everybody but Odd and the two authors: Sugar Honey Ice Tea. (They actually said the word)**

**LFG: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?**

**XANA: Oh crap. In case of author freak out, RUN LIKE ALL HELL HAS BROKEN LOOSE!**

**Everybody but said Odd and authors: -run away screaming-**

**LFG: You wanna kill them?**

**Mlbakke: Save Aelita for last-we can transfer the key and then kill her.**

**LFG: We **_**could**_** go through all the trouble of slicing through them with our arrows and bullets…**_**or**_** I could just do this. -types "everybody but Odd and authors die"-**

**Everybody but Odd and authors: -die- -come back to life-**

**Mlbakke: Hey, I never mentioned this. -turns to William- Who are you?**

**LFG: -facepalm- I knew this was going to happen.**

**William: You **_**seriously**_** don't know who I am?**

**Mlbakke: Nope.**

**William: Well, I was the coolest kid at Kadic…**

**Ulrich: -interrupting William- but then you were stupid enough to get captured by the schypozoa on your first run to Lyoko…**

**Yumi: Tried to kill Aelita multiple times…**

**Jeremy: Jumped into the digital sea multiple times…**

**Aelita: And tried to kill all of us on Lyoko multiple times.**

**William: HEY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! **

**Mlbakke: LFG put all of your weapons in storage…-checks storage room- -finds Williams big sword- Who's is this?**

**William: -proudly- Mine.**

**Mlbakke: -glares at William- YOU TOOK MY WEAPON! -kills William-**

**William: -dies- -comes back to life- -gets killed by Mlbakke again- **

**LFG: This is going to happen a lot, so why don't we all take a seat and enjoy the free show?**

**Everybody but William and Mlbakke: Sure! -nomz on popcorn-**

**Mlbakke: -kills William- -watches William die- -kills him again as he comes back to life-**

**3 hrs later…**

**Mlbakke: Okay, I think that's enough. -puts William's sword away-**

**William: THANK GOD.**

**Mlbakke: -glares at William-**

**LFG: This was a randomness chapter, because I needed to type, and my home wireless is down. So, I want to say that if I can't think of any good slaves, then Mlbakke will be my slave. If you have any ideas for slaves, I will take them into consideration. Maybe Dobby next time…anyways, the reason my best friend -nudges Mlbakke with elbow- doesn't have any idea who William is because she hasn't seen any of the episodes with him in it. I had to show her pictures of William in his dark XANA outfit, and some really funny pictures on my phone…-snickers-Anyways, you guys have reviewed so much and I am so freaking happy, its just when I typed this, my wireless was down. I'll get onto a new chapter as soon as I post this, so, for now, in the famous words of Potter Puppet Pals Dumbledore…au revouir little biscuits!**


	6. Chapter 6WIFI

**WIRELESS IS BACK!**

**LFG: THANK THE HEAVENS! Halleluiah! My wireless is back on and I am ready to read your reviews and type up a storm before my New Years Eve party! YEAH! Okay, my slave won't be Dobby for Harry Potter…he's too…what's the word?**

**Aelita: …submissive?**

**LFG: Maybe…NO! He's too **_**willing**_** to do what I say. That's it. Willing. So, my slave will be Mlbakke because she is my homie, and homies help homies. Uh, so please read the disclaimer…**

**Odd: OMG. Did LFG just say **_**please**_**?**

**Mlbakke: Yes, yes she did. Now, LFG doesn't own anything. At all. Nada. Zip. Just her screen name thingy. **

**LFG: ALRIGHT! :D So, first review while I'm in a good mood, or I'll kill you all.**

**Mlbakke: First review is from… I be Miss Author!**

_XDDD Epicness. I gives more stuff!  
>Odd: My sister loves you. She inspired Naomi in my fic, The Last of the Warriors. In fact...<br>Everyone: Read it! And LFG, I`d love to see an OC from you. :3  
>I`m gonna do Christmassy stuff! :P<br>Yumi: Dress up like a reindeer!  
>Jeremie: Okay, this isn`t holidayish, but everyone calls me your female clone...I`m blonde, wear glasses, and am addicted to my laptop.<br>Aelita: Stand next to Jeremie. (hangs mistletoe above them)  
>Ulrich: (holds a piece of mistletoe above him and kisses him) :D<br>Odd & LFG: Dress up in cute Santa and Mrs. Claus outfits and go around the mall convincing everyone you are Santa and Mrs. Claus.  
>LFG: Here`s your outfit. (holds up a red long-sleeved dress that goes to her knees with white fur around the hem and the ends of the sleeves, a Santa hat, and shiny black boots)<br>Jeremie: Take Aelita sledding.  
>XANA: You get coal for Christmas, so make a fire, jump in, and BURN!<br>By the way, you can call me Miss Author or Ms. A._

**LFG: Aw…but I like typing I be Miss Author. It's fun…whatever! I can do what I want! PS, I already did read your story, and I think it's really epic! :D I'm a little late for the xmas stuff…oh well. Ok, Jeremy, you have a fraternal (sp?) twin now…not much of a dare…whatevs. **

**Yumi: -dresses up like a reindeer- -growls as Odd squeezes the red nose-**

**Aelita: -stands next to Jeremy- -kisses Jeremy under mistletoe-**

**Miss Author: -pops in- -hangs mistletoe above her and Ulrich- -kisses Ulrich- **

**Yumi: -tries to tackle Miss Author-**

**Miss Author: -pops out before Yumi can tackle her-**

**Yumi: Dang it.**

**LFG: This is pretty cute for a Mrs. Claus outfit…I am not walking around the mall in this though…it's past Christmas, and I can't drive.**

**Odd: -pouts-**

**LFG: I am immune to puppydog faces, but if it makes you happy, Odd, I'll wear it in Lyoko just for today.**

**Odd: YES! -pumps fist in air-**

**Jeremy and Aelita: -go sledding-**

**XANA: Coal. Everybody else gets okay is stuff…and I get…coal.**

**Mlbakke: NOW BURN! BURN LIKE THE LITTLE DEVIL CIRCUTRY THAT YOU ARE! BURN!**

**XANA: She scares me…-goes and burns- -dies- -comes back to life-**

**Everybody: Ooh…nice…**

**LFG: NEXT REVIEW!**

**Mlbakke: Alrighty, next review is from Keybladeauraofpie.**

_Hi I have some Dares and Presents and Questions  
>Aelita: I dare you to paint the Skid Pink and Purple while acting like the mighty Buscus Toby and I give you your Mother and What year did you go to lyoko?<br>Yumi: I give you A Giant version of your Fans I dare you to act like Sissi and If you could make your life a musical what would be the lyrics to the happy song at the end where all the friends are singing?  
>Odd: I give you a Teddy bear I dare you to like all OddxUlrich Fan fics and what is your opinion of all Fics of the OddxUlrich kind<br>LFG: I give you a TobyTurner voice changer to change peoples voices to Tobuscus' I dare you to push Sissi into the Digital sea and I also dare you to take everyone on a tour of the digital sea and what is your opinion of the word Buscus_

**LFG: Okay…I realize now that there must be another rule on reviews. **

**Reviewers: Aww…**

**LFG: It's a little one! Just…you can't dare anyone to like something. It's kinda hard to write, and well…just not fun. So, moving on, Aelita, go paint the Skidblanir.**

**Aelita: -paints skid pink and purple-**

**Mlbakke and LFG: -gag- Too…much…pink…**

**LFG: -changes colors to blue and yellow- Much better. Now, Aelita, you must answer the question!**

**Aelita: Well, if Jeremy turned to computer on in about…(AN I'm guessing here people. Don't spaz out at me) 2004, and I was put in the supercomputer about 10 years before, the plotline would make it so that I was put in the supercomputer in 1994. However, the story put together those pieces in like season 3-ish, meaning if each season took a year long, I was 'put in' the supercomputer in about 2006. This is illogical in the sense that I was in the computer in 2004 if I was put in there in the future, but-**

**LFG: OKAY, I CONFUSED MYSELF TYPING THIS. JUST TAKE YOUR MOM.**

**Aelita: Mommy!**

**Aelita's mom: Aelita! Where's Waldo?**

**Jeremy: In the closet of DOOM.**

**Aelita's mom: WHAT?**

**LFG: Calm down, you can go too. It's an island getaway! So just go…now.**

**Aelita's mom: -leaves-**

**LFG: Okay, I heard somewhere that Aelita's mom's name is Anetha, but I'm not sure, so I just types Aelita's mom. NO NEED TO CORRECT ME! Here's your giant fans Yumi!**

**Yumi: YAY! Okay, the lyrics to the ending song of my life as a musical…sheesh…um…can I use lyrics from other songs?**

**LFG: I don't care.**

**Yumi: Okay. Something with these lyrics in there somewhere… "And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives, but we'll stand up champions tonight…" and have the lyrics of Secret Life pushed in there somewhere.**

**Mlbakke: Those lyrics were from Taylor Swift's song "Change," and Secret Life is owned by the Subdigitals. LFG and I do not own either of these songs and do not claim to. **

**LFG: Okay…thanks for the disclaimer…again…**

**Odd: There's OddXUlrich fics? Okay.**

**Odd and Ulrich in unison: THAT IS SICK AND WRONG. DO YOU REALIZE WHAT IT'S LIKE HAVING TO LIVE WITH HIM?**

**LFG: Does that answer your question? Okay…YES! A TOBY TURNER VOICE MODULATOR! I made that name up myself…no…I got it from somewhere…from where, idk, but somewhere. Everybody has seen the digital sea, and there's not much in there, but EVERYBODY PILE INTO THE NEW TOUR SUBMARINE!**

**Everybody: -piles into tour submarine-**

**LFG: -in tour guide voice- And to your left, you will see the blue light columns. Ah, you see how the lights changed from blue to red? That means that a monster is coming! Yay! XANA CALL OFF YOUR MONSTER.**

**XANA: Fine. Stupid human…-calls off monster-**

**LFG: -back in normal voice- Okay, tour over! The word Buscus is honestly pretty boss, and I am not brining Sissy to Lyoko, even if it is to push her into the digital sea. She is having a good time on Jeremy's cushy chair just listening in. NEXT REVIEW!**

**Mlbakke: Okay okay! Bossy…Next review is from Invader Tyleana.**

_I have DARES :D  
>Aelita: You have to jump off a 500 foot cliff. With no parachute.<br>Jeremy: You have to record it!  
>XANA: Why are you evil? Just... Just why? Why dude?<br>Yumi: Play ME on Need for Speed: Hot Prusuit. I'm the queen.  
>Sissi: damn you to hell. I dare you to kiss Jeremy, make out with William, and then tell Odd you love him.<br>William: Your ok. I like you. Here, have a chocolate muffin *gives muffin*  
>BAI BAI<em>

**LFG: BAI BAI! :D Aelita! You must do the dare!**

**Aelita: -jumps off cliff- -dies-**

**Jeremy: NOO!**

**Aelita: -comes back to life- Dude. I'm fine.**

**Jeremy: Oh…right…**

**LFG: YOU DIDN'T RECORD IT! Now she has to do it **_**again**_**.**

**Aelita: -jumps off cliff-**

**Jeremy: -records it-**

**Aelita: -dies- -comes back to life-**

**LFG: Okay. That wouldn't of had to happen if you had just done it right the FIRST TIME! XANA, answer your question.**

**XANA: Why am I evil? Well, you see, as an AI with the programming to correct all mistakes, I realized that the world is full of imperfection. So I took my job one step further and started to take over the world. When those five nuisances tried to fight me, I saw that they too had imperfections, so I knew that I had to get rid of them. **

**Yumi: -plays Need for Speed- -fails epically (sp?)- **

**LFG: Sissy is on earth so, let me do this. -types that Odd, Jeremy, and William go to earth- -closes eyes and laughs as Sissy makes out with William and kisses Jeremy- -closes eyes and ears as Sissy says that she loves Odd- OH NO SHE DIDN'T! I'm going to go to earth and kick her sorry butt! **

**Mlbakke: I wanna come! Beating up Sissy sounds like a fun time. :D**

**Aelita: Send me too. I have a bone to pick with her kissing Jeremy…**

**On Earth…**

**LFG: SISSY!**

**Sissy: Guys…it was just a dare…don't hurt me!**

**LFG, Mlbakke and Aelita: -beat up Sissy- -come out on top-**

**The boys on earth: Woah…**

**LFG: Let's get back to Lyoko.**

**On Lyoko…**

**Ulrich and Yumi: -making out-**

**LFG: ULRICH! YUMI! STOP IT! THAT'S GROSS!**

**Ulrich: It wouldn't be gross if it were you and Odd.**

**LFG: Yes it would.**

**William: -eats muffin- That's a good muffin.**

**Everybody: O.o**

**LFG: I want to do one more review…but I can't…I'm too tired…so um, Mlbakke didn't do much here cuz I'm not sure what she would do in some situations here, so give me ideas for slaves…um, I can't think of a way to make a flashy ending…my brain is fried from typing for so long…almost 2,000 words! YAY! So, um, PEACE LYOKO AND SMILIES ALL ACROSS THE DOUBLE RAINBOW, I'm signing off!**


	7. Attack of Sissi and Kenny Loggins

**LFG: OMG YOUZ GUYS! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! -looks at calendar- Hmm…Its February…I updated last in January…SORRY! Oh, and just a little update, after I like ya know, put this notice on all my stories, I'm going to change my name, and it's going to be SILENT STORM. Yeah, freaking awesome, I know. But again, I'm so very very sorry for not updating, but I mean, Writers block is something you can't get over very well. And I kinda feed off of reviews, not just here, but on all my stories. I'm seriously going to go on a HUGE hitatius (sp?) for a humongous project on ff. So basically, its going to be explained in my Avatar: The Last Airbender fic, but I'll give you a small summary here…hope you like the series. :) **What would you do if you woke up in a world that you've only seen on TV? Would you flip out…or try and kick some butt? WE CHOSE THE LATTER. This is my story of me and my best friends travelling dimensions…crap, we are screwed.__**Yeah, the story is going to be called **Karri Morgan, Dimension Traveler, ATLA Addition,** so as soon as I post it and you read it, REVIEW MY PEEPS! Um, so I shall make Draco Idiot Malfoy my slave…**

**Draco: WHAT? My father shall hear about this!**

**LFG: Shut it. Now…ahem…DISCLAIMER!**

**Draco: NO! Serpensortia! -wand fizzles out- W…T…H…**

**Odd: Dude, no magic powers or any deal of weirdness from where you're from works on lyoko.**

**Draco: Oh, so that's where I am, yes…hm…well…in that case, HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE?**

**Jeremy: WAIT A SECOND! Were you about to try to use "magic?"**

**Draco: Yes, now move out of my way.**

**Jeremy: -chuckles- LFG, he should be sent to the nuthouse.**

**Draco: Why you incompetent muggle!**

**Jeremy: See! He's talking gibberish!**

**LFG: Look, Jeremy, in his universe, magic is real. AND, to put another point on things, if you told your story of XANA to the police in your world or mine, you'd get sent to the nuthouse as well. ANYBODY with their stories here would get sent to the nuthouse. It's a proven fact.**

**Jeremy:-goes insane- -grumbles in corner-**

**Aelita: What did you do to Jeremy?**

**XANA: Why is my story so unbelievable?**

**Odd: Where are Ulrich and Yumi in all this?**

**LFG: SHUT UP! Okay, to answer your questions, I did nothing, he's just having trouble coping with the truth; because you are a phsycotic robot; and probably making out in the forest sector. Let's transport them here and give those two a chance to breathe.**

**Ulrich and Yumi: -get transported here- -keep making out-**

**LFG: GUYS! -grabs Yumi and puts her in a time out cage-**

**Ulrich: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?**

**LFG: You guys seriously are going insane with the whole "now that we're together we can chew each other's faces off" thing. Take a break from playing tonsil hockey and let's do the story.**

**Yumi: -grumbles-**

**Aelita: What base have you gotten to yet?**

**LFG: I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! Dude! This has gotten way out of hand! NO NASTY REVIEWS! Seriously, I have enough pervertedness at school; fanfiction should be my getaway from that nasty shiz. **

**Odd: Shiz?**

**LFG: I don't cuss, I change cuss words. So the s-word is shiz, crap, or shiznit, d-word is dang, the f-bomb is freak, b-word is…well, I can think of other words instead of using that. I type the word hell, but I don't say it, because it's a place. Anyways, enough space has been wasted, DRACO! DISCLAIMER!**

**Draco: I am thoroughly freaked out.**

**LFG: -sigh- XANA, possess him. I am getting tired of having his bull crap thrown around. **

**XANA: -possesses Draco-**

**Draco: LFG doesn't own Harry Potter, Code Lyoko, Avatar the Last Airbender, or anything else for that matter.**

**LFG: YEAH! So, now the review.**

**Draco: Here it is, from Drakua, and I can tell cuz they signed it.**

**LFG: Yeah, thanks for that.**

**Draco: Here:**

_Mm-hm... Alright:  
>Sissi, Are you REALLY comfortable just sitting in the supercomputer seat, is LFG lying?<br>Also, *blindfolds and ties up LFG* Quick Sissi! Get in the scanner before breaks free!  
>Oh, XANA, what is your TRUE gender? If genderless, which gender would rather be? Or would you rather be an ameba? *hand LFG a ray gun that turns things into amebas*<br>William, I hereby crown you author of the day, may you use your new powers wisely.  
>Uh, LFG, I'm afraid some kinda... uh... hm... what is that? A... a Pokémon? Oh god, it's gotten into the supercomputer! Hurry, you must find it before it causes to much damage!<br>*drains Jeremie's brain, leaving him at half-idiot intelligence*  
>-Drakua<em>

**Sissi: -from outside supercomputer- Actually, I'd rather be out here than in Loco. **

**LFG: LY-O-KO. HOW HARD IS IT TO GET THE NAME RIGHT? **_**Idiot! **_**Oh-SHIZNIT!-gets tied up and blindfolded-**

**Drakua: Sissi! Get in a scanner!**

**Sissi: NO!**

**Drakua: Why not?**

**Sissi: Because I'd rather be out here away from you freaks than in there with no escape!**

**Jeremy: Haven't you died from starvation or dehydration?**

**Sissi: Crap. You're right. -jumps in scanner- -falls into Lyoko- OW!**

**Drakua: MWAHAHAHA!**

**LFG: -gets untied- Huh? Where's dinner? -sees Sissi- CURSE YOU DRAKUA! Whatever. **

**XANA: Well, I am whatever gender the author of whichever fanfiction wants me to be. Anyways, I'd rather be an ameba. -looks at LFG hopefully-**

**LFG: Dude, I WANT to cause you suffering. NO WAY am I making you what you want to be. -turns everybody but XANA, LFG, and Odd into amebas- This could come in handy. -gins evilly- **

**William the ameba: -turns back into human/lyokoian- HA! My powers work!**

**LFG: -tries to use author powers- -they fizzle- NOO! -sobs- WAIT! I HAZ AN IDEA! -uses firebending powers to move the sun to make it the next day-**

**Aang: -pops in- Is that even possible? **

**LFG: It is now.**

**Aang: Cool. See ya as Karri, LFG! -pops out-**

**LFG: Bye Aang! Okay, so now I need to point out that I don't own Pokémon either. Now that that's over with, lets catch us a Pokémon! **

**Everybody: -gets put in a montage of capturing the Pokémon-**

**LFG: -captures the runaway Turtwig- AWW! SOOO CUTE! **

**Turtwig: -gets put in a Poke ball-**

**LFG: I'll keep Turtwig as my pet Turtwig. Now, I want to do one more review before I leave, because I REALLY want to get started on my new dimension traveler story, so here. DRACO!**

**Draco: Okay, sheesh, the next review is from…**

**LFG: TEEN-LYOKOFAN7777! Omg! I just want to tell you that your story of Cassidy is just plain freaking awesome! It was, like, one of the first fanfiction I've read! :) When I saw your review, I was really excited! I did the same thing when I got a review from Cynaide6 and favorited by CrAzYkK98, because I read your stories before you read mine, all of yours, and I flipped out. So…after that freak out, Draco, read the review. Now I'm all embarrassed…**

**Draco:…now I'm appalled…okay, here:**

_Odd:  
>1. Aren't you in the least annoyed about the ScrawnySvelte (or as my OC says, Scrawny/Esbelto) debate?  
>2. I dare you to get Sissi over to this story, I don't seem to see her.<br>Reward if you do so: A lifetime supply of Spaghetti, Meatballs, Mashed Potatoes, and Gravy (your 4 fave foods)  
>Punishment if you do not do so: the fate of Ulrich b4 he came to Lyoko in Holiday in the Fog (the math tutor)<br>Jeremie:  
>1. Do you prefer JeremY or JeremIE?<br>2. I dare you to teach one of the Lyoko Warriors (minus Aelita) of your choice how to run the supercomputer.  
>Reward if you do so: A copy of your idol's autobiography.<br>No punishment if you don't do so. (Can't think of any grueling one, sorry)  
>Aelita<br>1. First of all, you are my favorite character. I feel deep for you sometimes.  
>2. Was it tough when your first (can't believe I'm saying this) time of month came around before you regained your memories? If so, what were the boys' reactions (you can list them one at a time if you desire).<br>3. I dare you, Aelita, to look at this: http : / / teen-lyoko-fan7777 . deviantart . com / art / Jerlita - photo - I - was - bored - 210743085 (get rid of all the spaces) and tell me what you think.  
>Reward: Your Mom returns to you<br>Same as Jeremie (no punishment; I don't find it in my heart to do so)  
>Yumi<br>1. My OC loves to save your life, tell me your feelings on that.  
>2. I dare you to kiss Ulrich for the remainder of the chapter.<br>Reward: A ruby ring  
>If you don't: A replay of the episode Double Take will play on for you. (Where William XANAfied is about to push you in)<br>Ulrich  
>1. To me, you look like a samurai but that's my opinion.<br>2. Did you know that you are voiced by the same chick that does Kiwi? Just thought I'd let you know  
>3. I dare you to enjoy the kiss.<br>Reward: Another Martial arts thingie to put on your wall  
>If you don't: Same fate as your roommate.<br>William  
>1. My OC Cassidy adores you. What do you think on the subject?<br>2. I dare you to dance to Footloose with XANA watching.  
>Reward: A gold ring (I know that I'm giving some of them jewelry just go with it)<br>If you don't: A trap door will open and you'll be in Planet Drool from Sharkboy and Lavagirl for two chapters. You'll have to battle Mr. Electric without your zabanto (Metal does conduct electricity, unlike wood)  
>XANA<br>1. At the end of RTTPN (A series that has coming to its fourth season), you turn into a good guy. What are your thoughts on this? Are you for or opposed to it.  
>2. I dare you to get a puppy and stay under a turn to good program for five chapters.<br>Reward: Just the bundle of puppy joy  
>If you don't: An angry mob from Frankenstein and the snakes from Anaconda 3 (I watched that film because I was bored) will come to you and attack.<em>

**Odd: I AM SVELTE!**

**LFG: Doesn't svelte mean scrawny in French?**

**Odd: No, it means SLENDER!**

**Ulrich: Sorry good buddy, slender is just a nicer way of saying scrawny.**

**Odd: Shut up. Okay, well, for the dare, Sissi is now on Lyoko -points armed claw at her face- and in the spirit of getting her into the story more…-grins evilly-**

**Sissi: -gulps-**

**Odd: LASER ARROW!**

**Sissi: -devirtualizes- -comes back-**

**LFG: You can't really devirtualize here. You come right back without the need of a scanner. Here's your food.**

**Odd: YES! -engulfs the food minus mashed potatoes- Hey! Where are the mashed potatoes?**

**LFG: Um…hehe…I have…NO idea…hehe…**

**Odd: LFG?**

**LFG: Yes…**

**Odd: Did you eat my mashed potatoes?**

**LFG: Yes.**

**Odd: WHY?**

**LFG: THEY ARE MY FAVORITE FOOD EVER AND YOU WILL NEVER GET THEM BACK! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Odd: Dang it…**

**Jeremy: I like JeremIE, seeing as its my NAME, but LFG thinks otherwise, and is insisting on typing it as JeremY, so I have no real say in the matter.**

**LFG: Hey, didn't your brain go down to normal size instead of ginormous? **

**Jeremy: Yeah, you just didn't type any dialogue for it. Now I'm as smart as you.**

**LFG: Well that makes me feel good(note the sarcasm)…you were twice as smart as me, huh? **

**Jeremy: Yeah…**

**LFG: PRETTY SOON YOUR GOING TO BE AS SMART AS ODD! -starts pummeling the dude-**

**Ulrich: GUYS STOP! -pulls LFG away from beaten up Jeremy- What the heck dude?**

**LFG: I needed a reason to beat him up for being a know-it-all for all these years! I mean, come on! Tell me you guys never once got freaking annoyed by his smart-a comments!**

**Odd: Smart-a?**

**LFG: Ya know, smart-a-word? I say a instead of the real word. Dude, we went over this.**

**Yumi: Right…Jeremy is too beaten to teach anybody, so he'll do it in between the two chapters. **

**Aelita: Okay. "Time of the month." You are seriously asking this? -sigh- ALL BOYS NEED TO SKIP THIS OR I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT WAKE UP IN THE MORNING. Okay, so right after curfew, I went up to Jeremy, freaking out because I thought I was bleeding to death, and he was seriously embarrassed. He barely knew what was going on and called Yumi, who ran over and took me to the infirmary. Everyone was SERIOUSLY embarrassed, and Yumi told the nurse that it was my first "time of the month" and that my parents had never told me about it. The nurse told her to go home and explained everything to me. Ulrich and Odd, you guys were never even aware of the situation. BOYS, YOU CAN LOOK NOW. The picture is freaking awesome by the way. Oh, and my mom is already in the closet of doom…I think.**

**LFG: If she wasn't, she is now.**

**Yumi: Okay, Cassidy saving me, I'm actually really grateful, so tell her that. As for kissing Ulrich, I cannot do that, seeing as I am, oh, I don't know, IN A CAGE. **

**LFG: Fine, I'll let you out.**

**Yumi: ULRICH! Oh yeah, thanks for the ring. -kisses Ulrich-**

**LFG: Gross. **

**Odd: I'll answer Ulrich's questions, because he's sorta busy right now. Yeah, Ulrich knew that, he just tries to keep his pride high by not mentioning it.**

**LFG: His martial arts thing is in his Lyoko room. Ready to dance, William? Weird enough, a few days ago I bought the song Footloose on my iPhone without even thinking of this. **

**William: I feel awkward cuz LFG doesn't remember the story so much. -dances-**

**LFG: Yeah, I need to reread the story. That song is now playing for the rest of the chapter. **_(Everybody cut FOOTLOOSE!)_

**XANA: I like the idea of become a good guy, but I like being evil better at the moment. MWAHAHA!**

**LFG: This puppy has magic powers that make you good for five chapters. -thrusts puppy into XANA's arms- okay, guys, I am very super sorry about not updating, and see you next time as Silent Storm! Bye!**


	8. Sad AN, but it may not be forever

**Silent: Hey guys, Silent here, with some sorta bad news/good news deal. I have had a total brain fart on everything. I'm putting a non-permanent stop on all my stories. **

**Audience: BOO! -throws rotten tomatoes-**

**Silent: -dodges rotten tomatoes- CALM DOWN. Now, the good news. I have a good, long story idea that has so many ways to start, I just need to pick one and type it and post it and get a move on with the story, but I have a huge procrastinating problem, that when paired with my writers block is becoming unstoppable. So, if I disappear off the face of Fanfiction besides reviews, that shall be the reason. Sorry! It will be an Avatar The Last Airbender fic, so I hope I do a good job! Please read if ya want, and again, I apologize!  
><strong>


End file.
